The present invention relates to a "three-point" coupling suitable for use both at the front and at the rear of an industrial, agricultural, public works or forestry vehicle, for example, a tractor.
"Universal" coupling assemblies are known for tractors of any type permitting the attachment, at one, two or three points of an agricultural accessory, and comprising at least some of the following elements: two traction bars formed on one piece or of two mutually articulated elements and capable of pivoting in vertical planes by the action of jacks connected to a common liquid source and mutually connected so as to function simultaneously, and the cylinders of which are mounted pivotably with reference to the vehicle; screw devices, the length of which is adjustable and one end of which is fixed in proximity of the free end of each of the aforesaid traction bars; and a yoke to which there can be detachably pivoted one end of a thrust bar located in a vertical plane midway between the two traction bars and in which a power take-off is also located.